Suitcase
by BeautifulChaos89
Summary: Brittany comes home from tour to find Santana is leaving her. Based on Emeli Sande's song of the same name.


So I was inspired and when I'm inspired, I can't help myself. Do people even write songfics anymore? This is definitely on the sad side but i can't seem to write fluff. There's no happy ending here so I would back out now if you were hoping for one. Though, i may consider writing another part, who knows. Enjoy.

I don't own Glee or it's characters. If i did, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel would have their own show.

* * *

You're so anxious to get home that you're practically running to get off the plane. Your friends are trying to tell you goodbye but you ignore them and keep moving as fast as you can. You can't wait to get home to your girlfriend. You quickly grab your bags from claims and make your way out the door. It's been 9 long months away from her and you've missed her _so _much. You had text her to ask her if she was coming to get you from the airport but she never responded. You don't think anything of it, you just grab a cab and now you're minutes from seeing her. You were supposed to be back three months ago but the artist you were dancing for added more dates to the tour. You were excited because that meant more money and a nicer engagement ring for the love of your life. When you told her, she wasn't excited but you promised her that it was a good thing. This was your last tour and you were going to settle down and open a dance studio. You loved dancing on tour but you loved Santana more. You were gone a whole year last time and you promised her that you'd never go that long again.

As the cab pulls up to your gigantic house, your heart is practically jumping out your chest. You jump out and grab your bags quickly. You stuff a few bills into the driver's hands and you run to the gate. You input the code to open the gate and tap your foot as it opens slowly. When it opens all the way, you start making your way up the driveway. Both of the cars are there and your smile gets wider knowing that Santana is home. You unlock the door and put your bags just inside.

"Santana?" You yell. "Baby, I'm home!" You say excitedly.

You don't hear anything, so you start to make your way upstairs. You say Santana's name as you climb the stairs but you still don't get a response. You walk into the bedroom and see that the bed is made up perfectly. You check in the bathroom but she's not in there. You come back out and that's when you notice the walk-in closet. Maybe that's why she didn't hear you, probably knee deep in clothes. But, when you walk in, a wave of confusion washes over you. Santana's side of the closet is empty. _Did she give all her clothes and shoes to good will or something?_ When you notice her bags are missing and even her jewelry, you're immediately filled with dread.

_No._

You back out of the closet slowly shaking your head. _She wouldn't, would she? _You look around the room looking for some kind of clue to tell you that you're crazy for thinking what you're thinking. You pull open dresser drawers and find more of Santana's clothes are gone. You're starting to panic as you run into the bathroom and find her toothbrush and other toiletries missing. You practically run out of the bathroom and then something catches your eye. Santana's keys are on the end table by the bed. You feel relief wash over you. _There has to be an explanation for all this. _You grab the keys and turn around to find Santana standing in the doorway. She's not looking at you, but the keys in your hand.

"Santana?" Her eyes snap to yours and you see the tear stains on her face. Something is definitely wrong and you're sure you're not going to like it. You start to take a step towards her when you notice the suitcase she's gripping onto.

"Santana, are you going somewhere?" You ask as your voice trembles.

Her eyes fill with tears and she nods. All the air is pushed from your body as you realize that Santana's leaving you.

_Didn't see it coming_

_No kind of warning_

_I can't work out what I've done wrong_

_Her clothes are missing_

_But her keys are still here_

"S-santana, are you leaving me." You ask incredulously as you narrow your eyes. You really can't believe this is happening. You need confirmation.

"I can't do this anymore, Brittany." She says.

"Do what?!" You're freaking out and panicking and you're about to start hyperventilating.

"I can't keep waiting for you. I feel like I'm in this relationship alone. I'm so tired of being fucking lonely when I have a girlfriend… _had_ a girlfriend."

_No._

"_Have_ a girlfriend. You had it right the first time. You _told_ me to go, Santana, every single time."

"Because I knew you wanted to, Brittany! I wasn't going to stop you from chasing your dreams so you could end up resenting me!" She snaps.

"I'm back though. I'm here now." You say pathetically.

She shakes her head and your heart drops a little.

"It's too late. This, "She gestures between the two of you, "is over."

"No!" You shout. "Santana, we can work this out." You say softer as you take a step towards her but she takes a step back. She shakes her head again and reaches out her hand.

"Give me my keys, please."

You gasp as a thought crosses your mind. She was leaving and she only came back for her keys.

"Were you going to just leave without saying anything?"

You stare at her until she drops her head to look at the floor. She was. That knocks a breath out of you and you sit down on the edge of the bed. You shouldn't have done that because Santana takes the opportunity and grabs the keys out of your hands. Before you even realize what she did, she's out the door and heading down the stairs.

_My baby's got a suitcase_

_She's telling me it's too late_

_But don't _nobody_, please don't ask me why_

_Cause all I did was love her_

_But I can't stop her from walking_

_My baby's got a suitcase but please don't ask me why_

You hop up off the bed and quickly make your way down the stairs after her. Just as she opens the door a little, you slam it back closed.

"Brittany, just let me go, please." She says exasperated as she puts her forehead to the door.

"No! I can't! Santana, talk to me. What happened? Why are you doing this to us?" You still have one hand on the door as you turn to look at her.

"You did this to us! Don't you see that?!" She screams as she turns to face you.

"But I didn't you anything wrong!" You scream back. "All I've ever done was love you, Santana." You choke out. "And now, you're leaving me. I was only trying to secure our future and our kid's future."

"Look around you, Brittany. Our future was already secure. You just ruined it."

You shake your head as the tears started flowing down your face. Your heart hurts and you know it's because it's breaking inside of your chest.

"Why are you doing this?" You ask teary-eyed. You reach out to take her hand but she jerks it back. "Please, Santana. Just tell me how to fix this." You plead.

"Just let me go. Please, Brittany." She chokes out.

You shake your head. "Not until you tell me-"

"Just get out of my way, Brittany, fuck!" She explodes and you watch the tears make trails on her cheeks.

Your eyes widen and then you start sobbing as Santana jerks the door open.

_What changed so quickly_

_Answer me_

_If you must kill me at least please tell me why_

_She said "don't touch me, get out the way"_

_Will someone tell me what's going on tonight_

You stumble out of the door after her. You can't let her leave you. You can't let her leave not knowing that you weren't going back on tour. You couldn't let her leave without hearing you out. You'll always wonder if she would have stayed if she had known.

"Santana! Wait!" You shout at her. "_Please." _You whimper as your knees hit the ground.

She stops just as she steps off of the last step but she doesn't turn around. You see her body trembling and you know she's trying to keep from crying.

"Santana, I'm not going on tour anymore. I decided while I was gone, that I was going to open a studio. I figured that we couldn't get married and have kids if I was always gone." You started surprisingly strong.

You watch her for a reaction but you get none.

"Santana, you mean everything to me. I love dancing but I love you more. Don't you still love me?"

You hear a tiny gasp. You watch as she turns her head a little like she wants to look at you but she doesn't. You can see the side of her face as she looks down at the ground to her left.

"I'll always love you, Brittany." She whispers but you hear her clear as day.

You decide to go for broke. You know if she says no, it's going to kill you but you have to.

"Then marry me, Santana." You pull the box out of your pocket but before you can open it, there are hands around yours keeping it closed.

"Don't." She says as her teary brown eyes stare into your crying blue.

Before you can say anything, she's backing away from you then turning around heading to her car.

"Santana! Santana, I love you!" You scream and stand up as she gets into the car and starts the engine. You're starting to hyperventilate. You can't breathe as your chest gets heavier than it's ever been. The love of your life just broke up with you.

She doesn't even look back at you. She just leaves you standing in a pool of your blood where she just ripped your heart out of your chest and shattered it. Broken sobs leave your chest as you drop back to your knees. You just sit there crying your eyes out hoping that she'd turn the car around. You don't know what else to do now other than wait for her to come back. Which, may or may not happen but that doesn't mean you won't wait. Your heart is broken and you know that she's the only one who can fix it. Even though she's the one that broke it, you'd forgive her in a second if she just came back to you. She wouldn't just flush a lifetime down the drain like that, would she?

_I can't stop my heart leaving through the door_

_I can't unpack my heart cause she won't look at me anymore_

* * *

The song is 'Suitcase' by Emeli Sande

Thanks for reading!

If i get enough reviews asking for it, I may be persuaded to write another part.

Let me know!


End file.
